Four
by tortoisetail
Summary: "Trouble will rise to four of four, seek the ones with true mind and soul, those who come are those who stay." There is a new prophecy that occurs to all four Clans: RainClan, CloudClan, SunClan, and MoonClan. OCs accepted. Alliances will be updated every chapter.
1. OCs

**Hi! Before you get started, you might want to read this: the numbers in the parenthesis are the amount of cats I would like in that rank. For example: Warrior: (7) the 7 would represent how many many warriors I want in that Clan. Thanks! XD**

* * *

SunClan- Cats of SunClan are brave and are as loyal as any cat could be. They specialize in being fair-minded.

Leader: Ciderstar: mottled light and dark brown muscular tom  
Deputy:  
Medicine Cat:  
Warriors: (6)  
-Rowenheart: tortoiseshell tom  
Apprentices: (2-4)  
-Oakpaw: dark brown tabby tom with white belly fur  
Queens: (2-3)  
Elders: (2-3)

* * *

MoonClan- Cats of MoonClan are masters of the night. They think of themselves as unique and special cats, are not afraid of speaking the truth, and have much ferocity.

Leader: Shadowstar: completely black she cat  
Deputy:  
Medicine Cat:  
Warriors: (7)  
-Sparrowclaw- light brown tom with black under belly, tail-tip, and paws  
Apprentices: (3-6)  
-Goldpaw: dark brown pelt with golden tabby stripes, tail-tip, paws, and belly  
Queens: (1-4)  
Elders: (2-3)

* * *

CloudClan- Cats of CloudClan specialize in strategy thinking, they can easily out-smart other cats. They depend more on thinking in a battle than fighting.

Leader:  
Deputy:  
Medicine Cat:  
Warriors: (5-7)  
-Redfur: pelt as red as a fox's and white belly  
Apprentices: (4-5)  
Queens: (2-3)  
Elders: (2-3  
-Oneclaw: mottled grey and brown tom with matted, unkept fur

* * *

RainClan- Cats of RainClan love water and strive at hunting prey in rivers and lakes. They like to be known as "the perfect clan" since they rarely get hungry, even in leafbare, because of the streams.

Leader:  
Deputy:  
Medicine Cat:  
Warriors: (6-7)  
Apprentices: (3-5)  
-Volepaw: light brown tom with white belly and black tabby stripes  
Queens: (3-4)  
-Rosetail: white, gray, and black tabby she cat  
Elders: (2-3)

* * *

**Please include the name, clan, appearance, personality, and rank! The Prologue will come soon!**

**-tortoisetail **


	2. Chapter 12

Hello, sorry this isn't a _real _chapter... well, it kind of is... 1/2 CHAPTER ONE! Okay, so anyways, this is the LAST chance to enter **your** OC into my story! The "due date" (gosh this sounds like school) for it is **March 15th**. Actually, it isn't really a due date, I'm going to accept OCs throughout the whole story, it's just that if you create an OC after March 15 through to the day that I post Chapter One, your OC will have to come in the second chapter or something. Alrighty, just letting you know XD


	3. Prologue

**Hello everybody! First of all, I want to explain that in Chapter 1/2 it stated that _OCs _were due on March 15th. That didn't mean that I would "release" the first chapter on March 15th! Yeah, to all of you guys who wrote UPDATE in your reviews! Anyways, sorry it took a while, I actually had to organize everything and such. Thanks for all of your OCs! I got a lot more than I thought I would get! So, without further a due, THE PROLOGUE (and the alliances XD)!**

* * *

**Alliances:**

SunClan- Cats of SunClan are brave and are as loyal as any cat could be. They specialize in being fair-minded.

Leader: Willowstar-Silver she-cat, soft blue eyes-Firm, loyal, hard-working. She sticks to the warrior code. Also, she deeply hates any rouge, kittypet, or loner.

Deputy: Nightheart-Black tom, hint of gray on his muzzle, clear green eyes-Serious and calm. He is wise and a great fighter despite his old age

Medicine Cat: Whitenose-White she cat with dark green eyes-Talkative, sweet, and easily scared

Snowpaw-White she cat with amber eyes-Very nice, brave, always adventurous and patient

Warriors:

Sandheart-Sandy she-cat with green eyes-Loves kits and loves music, she is not very good at listening though-Former kittypet-Kits: Mistkit, Falconkit, Starlingkit, Pebblekit and Silverkit

Shadewind- Black she-cat with bright green eyes-Is calm and fair. She likes to avoid battles and always puts the Clan before herself.

Swallowtail-Brown and white tom with black markings and blue eyes-Mostly serious and stern and rarely shows his soft side. Mate to Featherfall-Apprentice Flamepaw.

Featherfall-White she cat with grey markings and a slight bit of silver. She is fun and energetic and managed to break the ice of Swallowtail-Kits: Mistpool and Bluecloud.

Wolffrost-Grey and black tom with silver markings and silver eyes-Kind, fun, loyal and brave and is a very good hunter and fighter, dislikes climbing-Mate to Mistpool

Mistpool-Silver she cat with black ear and tail tips. Blue eyes-Fun-Mate to Wolffrost-Apprentice Maplepaw.

Bluecloud-Silver she cat with black ear and tail tips, amber eyes-Fun, energetic, stubborn, hates being told what to do, arrogant.

Oakstorm-Brown tom with white and black markings-Good with apprentices and kind towards Clanmates-Mate to Acornfall-Apprentice Hollypaw.

Snowsky-White she cat with silver markings. Green eyes-Fun and loyal but strict and aggressive when necessary. Excellent hunter and slightly above average fighter-Mate to Duskblaze-Apprentice Ripplepaw.

Duskblaze-Dark grey tom with black spots. Pretty much like Darkstripe but with a very different personality-Kind, fun, brave loyal, he stays to his side of the border-he is one of the first to suggest a battle if another Clan steps out of line

Goldengaze-Golden pelt strange striped markings,long furred,fluffy tail,white paws,chest and tail tip,dark eartips piercing amber eyes-Bubbly,likeable, serious when needed,aggressive when mad,loyal,determined,stubborn,sympathetic

Brownfish-Speckled pale brown tom, green eyes-Ambitious and loyal Rowanheart- Brown and black striped tom. Amber eyes-Bossy, cunning, teases most apprentices. Crush on Bluecloud-Apprentice: Reedpaw

Ciderheart-Mottled light and dark brown muscular tom. Blue eyes-Kind, understandable, kind to good apprentices-Mate to Dawnwing-Apprentice: Runningpaw

Dawnwing-White she-cat with black paws. Blue eyes-Playful, full of energy, always ready for battle-Mate with Ciderheart-Apprentice: Hawkpaw

Apprentices:

Reedpaw-Long gold pelt, bushy tail, pale blue eyes-Secretive and serious, she has a very tiny crush on Pinepaw-She is kin of Ciderheart-Mentor: Rowanheart

Flamepaw-Orange tom with black markings. Amber eyes-Cocky and hostile (to the other Clans) but is kind to his sisters, Maplepaw and Hollypaw and his best friend

Ripplepaw-Mentor: Swallowtail Maplepaw(shine)-Golden she cat with red patches and green eyes-Light, bouncy attitude and is eager to learn-Mentor: Mistpool

Hollypaw-Black she cat with orange spots and a red tail tip. Green eyes-A bit like Hollyleaf, kind, sticks to what she believes in, fun, bouncy-Mentor: Oakstorm

Ripplepaw-Silver she cat with black, ripply stripes on her pelt. Blue eyes. She is very kind and average in her training but is exceptionally good at fighting. She is a very close friend to Flamepaw-Mentor: Snowsky

Runningpaw-Dark ginger tom, piercing pale green eyes-He tends to be disrespectful, but will always obey the leader or deputy. Runningpaw is also hyper and aggressive in battle. He cares for the kits and someday hopes for some of his own. Runningpaw lives for the warrior code. He is stubborn and hates being told what to do-Mentor: Ciderheart

Hawkpaw-Light brown tom with amber eyes-Impatient, can't wait to be warrior, dislikes apprentice tasks-Mentor: Dawnwing

Queens:

Acornfall-is a dusky brown-grey she cat with white paws and tail tip. Bright green eyes. Bouncy and fun but strict, aggressive when necessary and respected among Clanmates-Nursing Ivykit (she-cat), Stormkit (she-cat), Foxkit (tom), and Robinkit (she-cat)-Mate to Oakstorm  
Pebblesplash-Energetic and excitable, best friend to Snowsky. She is a little younger than most other queens at her age-Expecting the kits of an unknown tom-Kits: Otterkit(she kit), Swiftkit (tom)

Greycloud-Mottled gray she-cat, darker spots, icey blue eyes-Protective, worrisome, hates all of MoonClan because a MoonClan warrior killed her first son-Kits: Mousekit: Gray tom, yellow eyes

Elders:

Poppyflame-Dark she cat with white spots. Fiery eyes-Kind, all kits like her

Shadowheart-Night black tom. Amber eyes-Snappish and grumpy

Twigfall-Skinny, brown pelt, lighter markings on face, amber eyes-secretive and protective

MoonClan- Cats of MoonClan are masters of the night. They think of themselves as unique and special cats, are not afraid of speaking the truth, and have much ferocity.

Leader: Toadstar-Thick furred dark brown tom, light green eyes-Distant and mysterious

Deputy: Shadefrost-ginger male with blue eyes and a white belly-Short tempered, bratty, independent most of the time and persistent

Medicine Cat:

Skyshade-Very young (barely 12 moons) cat, slender and long-legged, with dark silver fur, dark smoky gray stripes, and silvery-blue eyes-Shy and quiet, skilled medicine cat. Loyal, perceptive, and socially awkward

Flowersong-slender framed calico with a long tail and bicolored eyes of one blue one green-Very kind, stern, can be rather rude if she is annoyed, somewhat short tempered

Warriors:

Wetfur-White tom, blue gray paws-Stubborn and a bit clueless

Swiftstrike-A pale gray spotted tabby with wide green eyes-Very laidback and sarcastic, and very nosy. Excellent fighter, and a decent-to-bad hunter. He's very witty, but gets confused a lot. Very clumsy. Very loyal to his brother and sister, Crowflight and Doeleap.

Crowflight-A black tom with a feathery tail, almond-shaped brown eyes-A very lazy, distant, and intelligent tom. He always finds his way out of doing things- or how to make others do it for him. He is very close to his littermates, Swiftstrike and Doeleap.

Jumptail-Long reddish coat with cream patches and green eyes-Arrogant and proud-Redpelts father

Redpelt-Dark ginger coat, deep amber eyes-Stern and strict-Jumptails daughter

Rainsplash-Young warrior-Long furred silver pelt, black dapples, amber eyes-Sarcastic and strict-Softpaws mentor

Sparrowclaw-Black tom with amber eyes-Sarcastic, bossy, and teases every apprentice-Mate to Foxtail-Apprentice: Leechpaw

Mistfern-sleek pale blue-gray she-cat, pale gray striped tail-quiet and stern-senior warrior-Apprentice: Flowerpaw

Apprentices:

Leechpaw/Leechtouge-Dark grey-and-black she-cat with piercing yellow eyes, and a ragged pelt-As the most boyish she-cat you'll ever meet, this young feline is a rough-an- tumble ball of fur. She is very competitive and dominant, tusseling with other apprentices to claim her rank as the "alpha" of the group. Her eyes are set on being the best-of-the-best: an amazing, brave leader. She loves to get dirty, and often rolls around as much as she horse plays. Fierce in battle, she refuses to back down due to her hard headedness. She will NOT flee from a battle, and will fight to the bitter end. She does not take criticism well, and will bite back at authority with sharp, sarcastic, smart remarks. Even though fierce, firey, and sarcastic, this boisterous apprentice has a compassionate side. She hates bullying, and will take anyone under her wing, acting like a big sister. Lastly, she is very rebellious, and tends to choose her OWN path-Mentor: Sparrowclaw

Flowerpaw-tortoiseshell and white she cat- kind and soft spoken, but evil in battle-Mentor: Mistfern

Softpaw-Fluffy tortiseshell pelt, pale green eyes-Energetic and positive-Mentor: Rainsplash

Goldpaw-Dark brown pelt with black tabby stripes. Green eyes-Sarcastic, loyal, and teasing

Queens:

Foxtail-Ginger she-cat with white underbelly. Stomach is swollen with unborn kits-Calm, patient, loves to tease apprentices and kits-Mate to Sparrowclaw

Elders:

Berrypelt-Plump reddish tom-Hungry and forgetful Applefur- Black she-cat, always has ruffled fur-loves to order apprentices around, dislikes Leechpaw

CloudClan- cats of CloudClan specialize in strategy thinking, they can easily out-smart other cats. They depend more on thinking in a battle than fighting.

Leader: Airstar-white she-cat with blue eyes-Calm but bold leader. She always speaks her mind but remains calm, thoughtful and mysterious-Was warrior called Airflight

Deputy:

Buzzardflight-Brave and noble warrior. He is smart and uses cunning to defeat his enemies in battle.

Medicine Cat:

Mapletail-Light brown, skinny, she-cat with green eyes-Definitely in charge, but not bossy. She is not afraid to tease other warriors, apprentices, even the leader-Apprentice: Darkwater

Darkwater-apprentice-Black tom, silver flecks, amber eyes-Calm and serious

Warriors:

Blizzardclaw-large white tom, cold yellow eyes-coldhearted, short tempered, hates all cats other than himself

MixFlight-Split directly down the center black and gray with a ginger stripe from her nose to her tail tip. On her black side her spots look like snowflakes and on her white side there are black, dark gray, and white spots and stripes. Ginger and gold eye on the gray side(left) Green and blue eye on the black side(right)-She is kind and hard-headed, strong hearted, brave, and will fight for what's right. She is shy at first but when you get to know her she's ready for some crazy stuff. She is swift and stealthy and she leaps from trees like a squirrel and can practically disappear into thin air because she's fast-Sibling: HushFall-Will have some kits-Parents dead(MicaFrost & FlashPool)- Apprentice: Palepaw

HushFall-Gray and black mixed. His torso, top of his legs, head, and the base of his tail are black with snowflake looking spots. His legs, muzzle, and tail are light gray with dark gray, black, and white stripes and leopard like spots. Eyes are golden/green-He is fluffy and pretty swift and is quick-footed. He is just like his sister: Kind and hard-headed, strong hearted, brave, and will fight for what's right. He is the eldest and understanding as well. He will do anything to protect his sister, even though she persists that she can fight her own battles-Parents dead(MicaFrost & FlashPool)

Mothclaw-Black tom, gray eyes-Sneaky and charming- Apprentice: Nightpaw

Ryedawn-Light ginger she-cat, white throat, large amber eyes-Bubbly, slightly goofy, friendly she-cat

Moortail-Brown tom, gray striped tail, amber eyes-Aggressive, hopelessly in love with Ryedawn, believes all kittypets are dirt- Apprentice: Quailpaw

Stonewing-Dark gray with darker legs and orange eyes-Mean and sarcastic

Redfur-Ginger tom with blue eyes. One of his ears (left) is scarred-Careful and always cautious. Is kind to all warriors and apprentices and is very respectful to the leader.

Dark that falls on peaks(Dark)-Black tom with dark gray muzzle and amber eyes-Cold, but nicer once you get to know him, overconfident, and headstrong-He is a decent hunter but not that good as a fighter

Pool Where Light Shines Bright(Pool)-Gray she-cat, dark stripes, silver paws, green eyes-Sweet, gentle, and friendly-She is a decent hunter but not that good as a fighter-Kits: Sparrowkit: Brown tom, light green eyes-Strikekit: Silver and black tom, blue eyes-Dawnkit: Light brown tabby she-kit, soft amber eyes

Apprentices:

Quailpaw-Large dark gray, long fur, silver flecks, lumey feathery tail, and pale yellow eyes-Friendly and talkative-She is Nightpaw's sister

Nightpaw-Black, soft blue eyes-Shy and worrisome-He is Quailpaw's brother

Palepaw-6 moons-Pale gray and white with yellow eyes-Sassy and mean

Queens:

Otterfur-Full time queen-Cream brown and white she-cat, yellow eyes-Timid and reserved-Kits: Pinekit- Brown tom, gray belly-Lionkit- Gold tabby tom, cream flecks-Dustkit- brown and black tom

Amberheart-Tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes-Sweet cat who is a great hunter-Buzzardclaw' s mate-Kits: Lizardkit: Black tom with white underbelly and paws-Rather aggressive and doesn't particularly care much for authority-Sweetkit: Tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes-She is a sweet and rather friendly cat

Elders:

Oneclaw-Dark grey tom with amber eyes-Usually grumpy, gets excited at the thought of battle

RainClan- cats of RainClan love water and strive at hunting prey in rivers and lakes. They like to be known as "the perfect clan" since they rarely get hungry, even in leafbare, because of the streams.

Leader: Frogstar-Light brown tabby tom with one white paw-Loyal and stubborn

Deputy: Minnowleap-Silvery grey she-cat with various black markings and green eyes-Kind and quiet

Medicine Cat:

Nettlefur-Sleek ginger tabby and white pelt, yellow eyes-Skittish, nervous, and impatient

Warriors:

Wolftrout-Gray tabby tom-impatient type, and is aggressive. The only cat he was really nice to was Mousepelt and his leader, aside from his siblings (Poolmist and Stormtail).

Poolmist- Light grey tabby with dark grey tabby stripes. Amber eyes-is a bossy and rude cat, but still, he is fair-minded, and is an infamous bully in his clan. Likes to push blames to others.

Stormtail-Silver furred she-cat with ice-blue eyes- is a good-tempered she-cat, and a responsible one too. She is clumsy, and likes to attract other's attention.

Mousestorm- Dark brown she-cat with black tabby stripes-is kind, but had a sharp tongue which 'defeated' her mate's aggressive attitude. The couple is always seen bickering, but they are very loving.

Reedstep-Light grey tom with darker grey paw and tail tips-Anxious and worrisome

Crouchfoot-Orange tabby tom, bright gold eyes-Downcast and unfriendly

Rabbitwhisker-Brown and cream she-cat, dark amber eyes-Fun and cheerful

Mossyfur-tortoiseshell she-cat, black legs, yellow eyes-aggressive and hot temper-next in line for deputy

Dustwing-Dark brown with gray paws and muzzle and amber eyes-Easy going and nice

Apprentices:

Pinepaw-Black and dark brown pelt, two pale brown paws, and orange eyes-Positive and perky-He is Mudpaw's brother

Mudpaw-Pale brown tabby pelt, long legs, blue eyes-Teasing and stubborn-He is Pinepaw's brother

Volepaw-Light brown pelt with dark brown tabby stripes and green eyes-Shy and cautious

Queens:

Mousepelt-Light brown tabby she-cat-Mother to Sparrowkit, Swallowkit, Graykit and Mistkit.

Cloverpelt-Small, fluffy ginger and white she-cat, blue eyes-She is fierce, but gentle around kits. She is one of the best runners in the Clans, despite being RainClan-Kits: Streamkit: Cream she- kit,blue eyes, white patches-Foxkit: Ginger tom, amber eyes, gold paws

Elders:

Rosetail-Skinny dark brown she-cat with blue eyes-Gentle and loving, likes to tell tales to kits

Milkmist-Light grey she-cat-Weepy and nasty

Cats Outside of Clans:

May-Light orange pelt, long white tipped tail, amber eyes-Stupid like most kittypets-Mother of Oaks kits: Sweetie: Small brown and white female-Dizzy: Dark ginger female, brown muzzle-Winter: White male, long fur

Oak-Mottled brown pelt, dark green eyes, tom-Clever and humorous

Lola-Pale gray and white, gray paws, icey blue eyes, she-cat-Mean and aggressive

Skull-Cream, pure white head, black paws, tom-Aggressive and stubborn

Bolt-Gray tabby tom, blue eyes-Curious and quiet

Viper-Black pelt, green eyes, she-cat-Kind and gentle

Bree- A small black she-cat-stupid and friendly

Timmy- Chocolate colored tom-sly and clever

* * *

"Look at the moon Cloudstar, it's time to go." A massive dark grey tom grunted. His wide shoulders raised as he gaped open his mouth in an enormous yawn.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Could you tell Sunstar and Moonstar to come out, Rainstar?" A smaller, lithe white she-cat replied, licking her paw to gently swipe it behind her ear. She gazed around the large meadow they were peacefully sitting on. Lush, tall grass swayed easily with the breeze, tickling her nose. The half-moon shone brightly above the two cats, it's brightness cast down upon the open meadow with ease.

"Of course," The tom rumbled, swiftly turning and bounding across the sweeping meadow into the few dens constructed out of bramble and bracken.

Mumbling could be heard inside, soon, two other cats emerged with Rainstar from the dens.

"Ugh, I was just having an amazing dream of me catching the juiciest mouse… until Rainstar here woke me up!" A completely black tom, only the tip of his tail and right ear were white, twitched his tail in annoyance, glaring at all three cats.

"Oh Moonstar, stop being such a cross fox! We have to go to the Cave of Water now, to check on our descendants!" A golden she-cat exclaimed, nudging the pitch black tom playfully on one of his shoulders.

"Yes, we should be going soon, the moon will not wait for us." Cloudstar mumured quitely. "Alright," All at once, the four cats speed across the lush meadow, skipping past stones and trees. They almost glided, moving as fast as the wind when a storm was brewing. As they entered thick forest, Moonstar took the lead, swiftly doging the towering trees with ease. They speed past all of the obstacles until the four reached a small clearing in the middle of the forest. Moonstar gracefully came to a stop, Sunstar behind, and Cloudstar with Rainstar emerged from the forest last. A stream three fox lengths wide cut across the clearing like a claw, shimmering in the bright moonlight. A small waterfall, only about two fox lenghes tall, tumbling past the cats. Moonstar sighed,

"Do we have to do this again? I don't want to get my paws- no, everything wet!"

"Stop whining like a kit and get a move on! If it makes you feel better, you can go last." Sunstar snapped.

Moonstar pouted, then quickly changed his expression into a glare.

"Okay, I'll go first," Cloudstar volunteered. Not waiting for any answers, she bounded to the waterfall and gracefully leapt straight into it.

"I guess it's me next," Rainstar grumbled, padding to the tumbling stream and leaping into it.

"Alright Moonstar, see ya in a heartbeat!" Sunstar raced towards the stream and gracefully leapt into the tumbling waterfall.

Still grumbling, Moonstar dragged himself to the waterfall and cautiously half-leapt half padded into the sparkling stream.

Inside a spacious cave surrounded the four once leaders. A small pool rippled peacefully in the center of the enclosed space, lighting the whole place up with it's shimmer. The cold, uneven stone walls were damp with spray from the waterfall and the cool ground seemed almost completely flat. The four cats wordlessly crept to the pool and gently lapped the cold water. Immediately, black filled their vision. When they opened their eyes, they were at a completely different place.

Moonstar appeared outside of the waterfall, in the clearing with the stream. At once he remembered the usual ritual. Cloudstar, Rainstar, and Sunstar were all at separate places. Apparently this was where he had appeared to speck with his descendants. A thick furred dark brown tom was sitting right in front of Moonstar, his piercing green eyes stared directly into the past leader's.

"Greetings Toadstar," Moonstar grumbled as politely as he could.

"Yes Moonstar?"

"Trouble will rise to four of four, seek the ones with true mind and soul, those who come are those who stay."

"What? A prophecy?" Toadstar exclaimed, jumping up from his sitting position.

_Time for the dramatic exit! _

"Goodbye Toadstar," Moonstar whispered, fading until he completely disappeared, leaving only a bit of star shine in the air and his musty scent.


	4. Chapter One

**Sorry I haven't updated for a week (Please don't kill me)! We went on a vacation to Asia so... Yeah. Oh, I almost forgot, tell me if you want your OC to die in my story. Anyways, I present to you... CHAPTER ONE (plus updated alliances)**

* * *

**Alliances:**

SunClan- Cats of SunClan are brave and are as loyal as any cat could be. They specialize in being fair-minded.

Leader:  
Willowstar-Silver she-cat, soft blue eyes-Firm, loyal, hard-working. She sticks to the warrior code.

Deputy:  
Nightheart-Black tom, hint of gray on his muzzle, clear green eyes-Serious and calm. He is wise and a great fighter despite his old age

Medicine Cat:  
Whitenose-White she cat with dark green eyes-Talkitive, sweet, and easily scared- Apprentice Snowpaw

Snowpaw-White she cat with amber eyes-Very nice, brave, always adventurous and patient- Mentor Whitenose

Warriors: (6)

Sandheart-Sandy she-cat with green eyes-Loves kits and loves music, she is not very good at listening though-Kits: Mistkit, Falconkit, Starlingkit, Pebblekit and Silverkit

Shadewind- Black she-cat with bright green eyes-Is calm and fair. She likes to avoid battles and always puts the Clan before herself.

Swallowtail-Brown and white tom with black markings and blue eyes-Mostly serious and stern and rarely shows his soft side. Mate to Featherfall-Apprentice Flamepaw.

Featherfall-White she cat with grey markings and a slight bit of silver. She is fun and energetic and managed to break the ice of Swallowtail-Kits: Mistpool and Bluecloud.

Wolffrost-Grey and black tom with silver markings and silver eyes-Kind, fun, loyal and brave and is a very good hunter and fighter, dislikes climbing-Mate to Mistpool

Mistpool-Silver she cat with black ear and tail tips. Blue eyes-Fun, pretty much like Cinderheart-Mate to Wolffrost-Apprentice Maplepaw.

Bluecloud-Identical to Mistpool except for amber eyes-Fun, energetic, stubborn, hates being told what to do, arrogant. Pretty much Squirrelflight.

Oakstorm-Brown tom with white and black markings-Good with apprentices and kind towards Clanmates-Mate to Acornfall-Apprentice Hollypaw.

Snowsky-White she cat with silver markings. Green eyes-Fun and loyal but strict and aggressive when necessary. Excellent hunter and slightly above average fighter-Mate to Duskblaze-Apprentice Ripplepaw.

Duskblaze-Dark grey tom with black spots. Pretty much like Darkstripe but with a very different personality-Kind, fun, brave loyal but is a bit like Thornclaw in personality since he has little respect for other Clans although he stays to his side of the border-he is one of the first to suggest a battle if another Clan steps out of line

Goldengaze-Golden pelt strange striped markings,long furred,fluffy tail,white paws,chest and tail tip,dark eartips piercing amber eyes-Bubbly,likeable, serious when needed,aggressive when mad,loyal,determined,stubborn,sympathetic

Brownfish-Speckled pale brown tom, green eyes-Ambitious and loyal

Rowanheart- Brown and black striped tom. Amber eyes-Bossy, cunning, teases most apprentices-Apprentice: Reedpaw

Ciderheart-Mottled light and dark brown muscular tom. Blue eyes-Kind, understandable, kind to good apprentices-Mate to Dawnwing-Apprentice: Runningpaw

Dawnwing-White she-cat with black paws. Blue eyes-Playful, full of energy, always ready for battle-Mate with Ciderheart-Apprentice: Hawkpaw

Apprentices: (2-4)

Grasspaw-Orange pelt, light broen fleck, and blue eyes-Cowardly and skittish

Reedpaw-Long gold pelt, bushy tail, pale blue eyes-Secretive and serious-She is kin of Ciderheart-Mentor: Rowanheart

Flamepaw-Orange tom with black markings. Amber eyes-Cocky and hostile (to the other Clans) but is kind to his sisters, Maplepaw and Hollypaw and his best friend Ripplepaw-Mentor: Swallowtail

Maplepaw-Golden she cat with red patches and green eyes-Light, bouncy attitude and is eager to learn-Mentor: Mistpool

Hollypaw-Black she cat with orange spots and a red tail tip. Green eyes-A bit like Hollyleaf, kind, sticks to what she believes in, fun, bouncy-Mentor: Oakstorm

Ripplepaw-Silver she cat with black, ripply stripes on her pelt. Blue eyes. She is very kind and average in her training but is exceptionally good at fighting. She is a very close friend to Flamepaw-Mentor: Snowsky

Runningpaw-Dark ginger tom, piercing pale green eyes-He tends to be disrespectful, but will always obey the leader or deputy. Runningpaw is also hyper and aggressive in battle. He cares for the kits and someday hopes for some of his own. Runningpaw lives for the warrior code. He is stubborn and hates being told what to do-Mentor: Ciderheart

Hawkpaw-Light brown tom with amber eyes-Impatient, can't wait to be warrior, dislikes apprentice tasks-Mentor: Dawnwing

Queens: (2-3)

Acornfall-Nursing Ivykit(a she-cat), Stormkit(a she-cat), Foxkit(a tom), and Robinkit(a she-ca)t-Mate to Oakstorm

Pebblesplash-Expecting the kits of an unknown tom-Kits: Otterkit-she kit, Swiftkit-tom

Greycloud-Mottled gray she-cat, darker spots, icey blue eyes-Protective, worrisome-Kits: Mousekit- Gray tom, yellow eyes

Elders: (2-3)

Poppyflame-Dark she cat with white spots. Fiery eyes-Kind, all kits like her

Shadowheart-Night black tom. Amber eyes-Snappish and grumpy

Twigfall-Skinny, brown pelt, lighter markings on face, amber eyes-secretive and protective

* * *

MoonClan- Cats of MoonClan are masters of the night. They think of themselves as unique and special cats, are not afraid of speaking the truth, and have much ferocity.

Leader:  
Toadstar-Thick furred dark brown tom, light green eyes-Distant and mysterious

Deputy:  
Shadefrost-ginger male with blue eyes and a white belly-Short tempered, bratty, independent most of the time and persistent

Medicine Cat:  
Skyshade-Very young (barely 12 moons) cat, slender and long-legged, with dark silver fur, dark smoky gray stripes, and silvery-blue eyes-Shy and quiet, skilled medicine cat. Loyal, perceptive, and socially awkward- Mentor Flowersong

Flowersong-slender framed calico with a long tail and bicolored eyes of one blue one green-Very kind, stern, can be rather rude if she is annoyed, somewhat short tempered- Apprentice: Skyshade

Warriors: (7)

Wetfur-White tom, blue gray paws-Stubborn and a bit clueless

Swiftstrike-A pale gray spotted tabby with wide green eyes-Very laidback and sarcastic, and very nosy. Excellent fighter, and a decent-to-bad hunter. He's very witty, but gets confused a lot. Very clumsy. Very loyal to his brother and sister, Crowflight and Doeleap.

Crowflight-A black tom with a feathery tail, almond-shaped brown eyes-A very lazy, distant, and intelligent tom. He always finds his way out of doing things- or how to make others do it for him. He is very close to his littermates, Swiftstrike and Doeleap.

Jumptail-Long reddish coat with cream patches and green eyes-Arrogant and proud-Redpelt's father

Redpelt-Dark ginger coat, deep amber eyes-Stern and strict-Jumptail's daughter

Rainsplash-Young warrior-Long furred silver pelt, black dapples, amber eyes-Sarcastic and strict-Apprentice: Softpaw

Sparrowclaw-Black tom with amber eyes-Sarcastic, bossy, and teases every apprentice-Mate to Foxtail-Apprentice: Leechpaw

Mistfern-sleek pale blue-gray she-cat, pale gray striped tail-quiet and stern-senior warrior-Apprentice: Flowerpaw

Apprentices: (3-6)

Leechpaw-Dark grey-and-black she-cat with piercing yellow eyes, and a ragged pelt-As the most boyish she-cat you'll ever meet, this young feline is a rough-an- tumble ball of fur. She is very competitive and dominant, tusseling with other apprentices to claim her rank as the "alpha" of the group. Her eyes are set on being the best-of-the-best: an amazing, brave leader. She loves to get dirty, and often rolls around as much as she horse plays. Fierce in battle, she refuses to back down due to her hard headedness. She will NOT flee from a battle, and will fight to the bitter end. She does not take criticism well, and will bite back at authority with sharp, sarcastic, smart remarks, which earns her the warrior name later on. Even though fierce, firey, and sarcastic, this boisterous apprentice has a compassionate side. She hates bullying, and will take anyone under her wing, acting like a big sister. Lastly, she is very rebellious, and tends to choose her OWN path-Mentor: Sparrowclaw

Flowerpaw-tortoiseshell and white she cat- kind and soft spoken, but evil in battle-Mentor: Mistfern

Softpaw-Fluffy tortiseshell pelt, pale green eyes-Energetic and positive-Mentor: Rainsplash

Goldpaw-Dark brown pelt with black tabby stripes. Green eyes-Sarcastic, loyal, and teasing

Queens: (1-4)

Doeleap-A small, long-legged golden-brown she-cat with barely visible stripes, a stubby tail, a white chest, six toes on each paw, and leaf-green eyes-An honest she-cat who will never tell a lie. She is very hardworking, and a talented hunter. She is very docile, finicky, and very motherly. She loves her brothers, Swiftstrike and Crowflight, very much-Kits: Galekit (silver tabby tom with a bushy tail and ice-blue eyes), Patchkit (cream-and-white she-kit with pale, river-blue eyes), Hollykit (a pale ginger tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes), and Turtlekit (a pale brown-and-cream tabby tom with amber eyes and a stubby tail)

Foxtail-Ginger she-cat with white underbelly. Stomach is swollen with unborn kits-Calm, patient, loves to tease apprentices and kits-Mate to Sparrowclaw

Elders:

Berrypelt-Plump reddish tom-Hungry and forgetful

Applefur- Black she-cat, always has ruffled fur-loves to order apprentices around

* * *

CloudClan- cats of CloudClan specialize in strategy thinking, they can easily out-smart other cats. They depend more on thinking in a battle than fighting.

Leader:

Airstar-white she-cat with blue eyes-Calm but bold leader. She always speaks her mind but remains calm, thoughtful and mysterious

Deputy:  
Buzzardflight-Brave and noble warrior. He is smart and uses cunning to defeat his enemies in battle.

Medicine Cat:  
Mapletail-Light brown, skinny, she-cat with green eyes-Definitely in charge, but not bossy. She is not afraid to tease other warriors, apprentices, even the leader-Apprentice: Darkwater

Darkwater-apprentice-Black tom, silver flecks, amber eyes-Calm and serious

Warriors: (5-7)

Tigerfeather-silky tiger looking Tom with brown eyes-shy, reliable, understanding and nice

Blizardclaw-large white tom, cold yellow eyes-coldhearted, short tempered, hates all cats other than himself.

MixFlight-Split directly down the center black and gray with a ginger stripe from her nose to her tail tip. On her black side her spots look like snowflakes and on her white side there are black, dark gray, and white spots and stripes. Ginger and gold eye on the gray side(left) Green and blue eye on the black side(right)-Her parents were killed by a fox and she was adopted into a clan. She is kind and hard-headed, strong hearted, brave, and will fight for what's right. She is shy at first but when you get to know her she's ready for some crazy stuff. She is swift and stealthy and she leaps from trees like a squirrel and can practically disappear into thin air because she's fast-Sibling: HushFall-Parents dead(MicaFrost & FlashPool)- Apprentice: Palepaw

HushFall-Gray and black mixed. His torso, top of his legs, head, and the base of his tail are black with snowflake looking spots. His legs, muzzle, and tail are light gray with dark gray, black, and white stripes and leopard like spots. Eyes are golden/green-He is fluffy and pretty swift and is quick-footed. He is just like his sister: Kind and hard-headed, strong hearted, brave, and will fight for what's right. He is the eldest and understanding as well. He will do anything to protect his sister, even though she persists that she can fight her own battles-Parents dead(MicaFrost & FlashPool)

Mothclaw-Black tom, gray eyes-Sneaky and charming- Apprentice: Nightpaw

Ryedawn-Light ginger she-cat, white throat, large amber eyes-Bubbly, slightly goofy, friendly she-cat

Moortail-Brown tom, gray striped tail, amber eyes-Aggressive, believes all kittypets are dirt- Apprentice: Quailpaw

Stonewing-Dark gray with darker legs and orange eyes-Mean and sarcastic

Redfur-Ginger tom with blue eyes. One of his ears (left) is scarred-Careful and always cautious. Is kind to all warriors and apprentices and is very respectful to the leader.

Dark that falls on peaks(Dark)-Black tom with dark gray muzzle and amber eyes-Cold, but nicer once you get to know him, overconfident, and headstrong-He is a decent hunter but not that good as a fighter

Apprentices: (4-5)

Yarrowpaw-Under sized, skinny, weak, scrawny, frame with thin brown fur. Serveral small white patches are on his back and one of his small paws is white. Yarrowpaw's eyes are a deep amber with flecks of gold in them

Boulderpaw-Gray pelt with dull yellow eyes-Sensitive, is used to getting picked on, and sees fighting as only the last resort

Quailpaw-Large dark gray, long fur, silver flecks, lumey feathery tail, and pale yellow eyes-Friendly and talkative-She is Nightpaw's sister

Nightpaw-Black, soft blue eyes-Shy and worrisome-He is Quailpaw's brother

Palepaw-6 moons-Pale gray and white with yellow eyes-Sassy and mean

Queens: (2-3)

Pool Where Light Shines Bright(Pool)-Gray she-cat, dark stripes, silver paws, green eyes-Sweet, gentle, and friendly-She is a decent hunter but not that good as a fighter-Kits: Sparrowkit- Brown tom, light green eyes-Strikekit-Silver and black tom, blue eyes-Dawnkit- Light brown tabby she-kit, soft amber eyes

Otterfur-Full time queen(like Daisy)-Cream brown and white she-cat, yellow eyes-Timid and reserved-Kits: Pinekit- Brown tom, gray belly-Lionkit- Gold tabby tom, cream flecks-Dustkit- brown and black tom

Amberheart-Tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes-Sweet cat who is a great hunter-Buzzardstar' s mate  
Lizardkit-Black tom with white underbelly and paws-Rather aggressive and doesn't particularly care much for authority  
Sweetkit-Tortoiseshell she cat with Amber eyes-She is a sweet and rather friendly cat

Elders: (2-3

Oneclaw-Dark grey tom with amber eyes-Usually grumpy, gets excited at the thought of battle- Has the name Oneclaw because when he was an apprentice (Specklepaw) he broke three claws on his back paw. His warrior name was changed to Oneclaw

* * *

RainClan- cats of RainClan love water and strive at hunting prey in rivers and lakes. They like to be known as "the perfect clan" since they rarely get hungry, even in leafbare, because of the streams.

Leader:  
Frogstar-Light brown tabby tom with one white paw-Loyal and stubborn

Deputy:  
Minnowleap-Silvery grey she-cat with various black markings and green eyes-Kind and quiet

Medicine Cat:  
Nettlefur-Sleek ginger tabby and white pelt, yellow eyes-Skittish, nervous, and impatient

Warriors: (6-7)

Wolftrout-Gray tabby tom-impatient type, and is aggressive.

Poolmist- Light grey tabby with dark grey tabby stripes. Amber eyes-is a bossy and rude cat, but still, he is fair-minded, and is an infamous bully in his clan. Likes to push blames to others. Brother to Stormtail

Stormtail-Silver furred she-cat with ice-blue eyes- is a good-tempered she-cat, and a responsible one too. She is clumsy, and likes to attract other's attention. Sister to Poolmist

Mousestorm- Dark brown she-cat with black tabby stripes-is kind, but had a sharp tongue which 'defeated' her mate's aggressive attitude. The couple is always seen bickering, but they are very loving.

Reedstep-Light grey tom with darker grey paw and tail tips-Anxious and worrisome

Crouchfoot-Orange tabby tom, bright gold eyes-Downcast and unfriendly

Rabbitwhisker-Brown and cream she-cat, dark amber eyes-Fun and cheerful

Mossyfur-tortoiseshell she-cat, black legs, yellow eyes-aggressive and hot temper-next in line for deputy

Dustwing-Dark brown with gray paws and muzzle and amber eyes-Easy going and nice

Apprentices: (3-5)

Hailpaw-pale bluish Tom with golden eyes-kinda like firestars

Pinepaw-Black and dark brown pelt, two pale brown paws, and orange eyes-Positive and perky, has a small crush on Reedpaw-He is Mudpaw's brother

Mudpaw-Pale brown tabby pelt, long legs, blue eyes-Teasing and stubborn-He is Pinepaw's brother

Volepaw-Light brown pelt with dark brown tabby stripes and green eyes-Shy and cautious

Queens: (3-4)

Mousepelt-Light brown tabby she-cat-Mother to Sparrowkit, Swallowkit, Graykit and Mistkit.

Cloverpelt-Small, fluffy ginger and white she-cat, blue eyes-She is fierce, but gentle around kits. She is one of the best runners in the Clans, despite being RainClan-Kits: Streamkit- Cream she- kit,blue eyes, white patches-Foxkit- Ginger tom, amber eyes, gold paws

Elders: (2-3)

Rosetail-Skinny dark brown she-cat with blue eyes-Gentle and loving, likes to tell tales to kits

Milkmist-Weepy and nasty-She is half SunClan and half RainClan

* * *

Cats Outside of the Clans (Rouges/loners)

May-Light orange pelt, long white tipped tail, amber eyes-Stupid like most kittypets-Mother of Oaks kits: Sweetie- Small brown and white female-Dizzy- Dark ginger female, brown muzzle-Winter- White male, long fur

Oak-Mottled brown pelt, dark green eyes, tom-Clever and humorous

Lola-Pale gray and white, gray paws, icey blue eyes, she-cat-Mean and aggressive

Skull-Cream, pure white head, black paws, tom-Aggressive and stubborn

Bolt-Gray tabby tom, blue eyes-Curious and quiet

Viper-Black pelt, green eyes, she-cat-Kind and gentle

Bree- A small black she-cat-stupid and friendly

Timmy- Chocolate colored tom-sly and clever

* * *

**So... here it is! The story! Alrighty... yeah.**

* * *

"Yes, that's right… no, you're leaning too far to the right. For the crouch you want to distribute all of the weight evenl-" A mottled light and dark brown tom started, cut short by his ever so disrespectful apprentice.

"I've got it Ciderheart! Gosh, keep out of my fur!" The young dark ginger tom lept out of his stance, neck fur bristling, and glared annoyingly at his mentor, Ciderheart.

"Alright...er… Maplepaw, why don't you give it a try?" A silver she-cat twitched the tip of her tail indicating for her apprentice to get to the center of the soft, grass coated clearing. Above, the sun was shining brightly upon the cats, only a few wisps of clouds in sight. Green-leaf was coming to an end, soon the medicine cats would have to stock up on herbs and the Clan would go hungry for a whole season. The cats of SunClan tried to enjoy as much of green-leaf as they could: going out on walks when they had free time, laying on the Smooth Stones to soak up all of the heat, and hunting and patroling as often as they could. Willowstar constantly called Clan meetings in order to motivate the Clan that they were doing well in the lush forest, leaf-bare wouldn't be as harsh as other years. It was true though, SunClan was very lucky to have such a stretch of wonderful forest land, rich with prey and herbs… in green-leaf.

"Maplepaw, come on, stop daydreaming!" Mistpool, Maplepaw's mentor, stared at her from the other side of the clearing, the black tips of her ears and tail twitching impatiently.

"Uh, yes, coming!" Maplepaw bounded over to where Runningpaw, Ciderheart, and Mistpool were gathered.

"All right, so this is the first advanced move you've been teached so far, we don't expect for you to get it perfectly on your first try. Just try your best and we'll improve on it from there." Ciderheart explained, glancing at Runningpaw who was still fumming with frustration.

"Runningpaw, will you-"

"No,"

"Alrighty then, Mistpool will demonstrate."

"Me?" The she-cat nervously pawed at the ground, churning up tufts of grass. Maplepaw could understand why, she was the warrior's first apprentice. Mistpool was bound to feel nervous.

"Yes, pertend I'm the enemy," Ciderheart backed a few tail lengths away, waving his tail for Mistpool to know that he was starting. The muscular tom leaped into the air, aiming to land on top of Mistpool. She immediatly rolled over to the side as Ciderheart landed on the spot she was just at. Mistpool dropped into a crouch and brisky pounced on top of Ciderheart, raking her shethed paws against his back.

"So that," Mistpool slid off of Ciderheart as she continued, "was the backwards pounce."

"Yes," The brown tom sat up panting, "Now you two try,"

"Who'll be in your position?" Maplepaw asked the older warrior, "Runningpaw or me?"

"Runningpaw, he's heavier than you, so it'll be an advantige-" Ciderheart started to explain.

"Whatever, get this over with!" Runningpaw muttered crossly, backing away about a foxlentgh from Maplepaw.

"Okay, now you can sta-" Maplepaw yowled as the ginger tom sprang into the air and nearly landed on top of her. The she-cat apprentice rolled over as quickly as she could and while Runningpaw was recovering from his jump, she lept onto his back and raked her paws against his spine as Mistpool had done.

"Good job, Maplepaw!" The silver furred she-cat bounded up to meet her, "That was amazing for your first time!"

"Thanks," The golden she-cat felt hot embarresment searing underneath her pelt as she accepted the compliment.

"Runningpaw did really well too-" She began, but a rustle in the bushes nearby cut her off. A silver she-cat with wavy black stripes along her pelt stalked into the clearing with a white furred warrior along her side. Soon enough, an orange tom with black markings bounded out of the forest, closely followed by a brown and white tom with black markings.

"So if it isn't Ripplepaw and Flamepaw, with Snowsky and Swallowtail, so good that you're… here." Mistpool padded over to the newcomers.

"Yes, are you four done using the clearing? Swallowtail and I want to use it to teach Ripplepaw and Flamepoaw here the backwards pounce," The white she-cat meowed, her silver markings gleaming in the sunlight.

"Really now? We were just practicing it. I guess you can share it with us. I mean, there's enough space-" Ciderheart started, inturrupted by Snowsky.

"There's clearly not enough space for all eight of us. Why don't you just practice it tomorrow, we want to use it for the rest of the day." Maplepaw could tell the white warrior's pationce was running out.

"Well," Ciderheart and Mistpool exchanged a long glance before the brown tom continued, "I suppose so, let's go Maplepaw, Runningpaw."

The four cats padded out of the clearing and turned towards the camp. Ciderheart was in the lead, Mistpool by his side. The two apprentices took the rear, stalking along in silence.

"Mouse brains!" Runningpaw suddenly exclaimed.

"Huh?" Maplepaw turned to face the angry orange tom, her green eyes full of curiosity.

"We were clearly there first, but no! Those mouse brained idiots had to come prancing along and supposedly 'claim' the clearing for themselves!" Runningpaw snapped.

"Uh… sure?" Maplepaw shrugged, the red patches on her gold pelt shining in the bright sunlight.

"Yes! They just-"

"Runningpaw, I think that's enough," Ciderheart proclaimed, annoyed.

"Yeah, whatever," The ginger tom muttered, and sprinted towards the direction of the camp. As the three cats followed, they passed a bend in the land and dove into a small valley. A tight circle of thick oak trees surronded the clearing inside. Ciderheart squished into a small gap between two trees, emerging inside of the camp. Inside was busy, cats bustling about, some putting up brambles, other placing fresh-kill on the small tree stump in the middle of the clearing, others just padding lazing across the camp. Whenever Maplepaw saw the trees surronding the clearing, she was in awe. The trunks were several foxlengths wide, enough for a whole lot of badgers to squeeze inside. Seriously, a lot. There were serveral large holes in the woody stems; the entrance to all of the dens. The warrior's den was placed close to the entrance to the camp, ready to attack if any of the Clans ambushed them. A second hole was at a tree near the back of the clearing, safe from the wind and coming intruders. It held the nursery where kits were born and taken care of. The third hole was near the warrior's den, but not right next to it. The young apprentinces slept in that trunk. The fourth and final hole was two trees from the nursery, still at the back of the camp. It was narrower than the other holes, blocking the den from the harsh leaf-bare winds. The elders shared that trunk. At the widest tree trunk, the earth beneath it's roots was striped away, leaving a nice, cozy hollow. Moss was tucked in between the roots to protect the inside from rain and snow. Willowstar kept that den.

"Are you going to stand there all day? Seriously Maplpaw, what's gotten into you today?" The golden apprentice snapped back into attention.

"Huh, what? Oh, yes, sorry Mistpool!"

The silver she-cat sighed, "It's fine, we'll just-"

Suddenly, a loud creaking sound could be heard deeper in the forest. The noisy camp fell silent. A few heartbeats past, then came a whirling sound and a frightening moan. It sounded like the constant noise of cracking, getting louder and louder until there was a sudden crash. Every cat in the forest seemed to stop talking and instead had a horrified look on their face.

"What was that?" Maplepaw whispered fearfully into her mentor's ear.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's bad."

* * *

**I hope you liked the 1st chapter of Four! I apologize if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, i just... I don't have a excuse actually. Not that I need one, you guys are so nice and understanding! YAY! Ice-cream for everyone!**

**-tortoisetail**


End file.
